


Grishaverse Hunger Games

by siIverpheonix



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siIverpheonix/pseuds/siIverpheonix
Summary: Basically al the Grishaverse Characters are in the Hunger Games. Including grishaverse all media types.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Shadow and Bone Countdown





	1. the Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is randomly generated. T/w for violence and death. I'll put short notes beside some events.  
> Write in the comments what you think and who you think will win

**District 1:**

Kaz Brekker

Inej Ghafa

**District 2:**

Jesper Fahey

Wylan Van Eck

**District 3:**

Nina Zenik

Matthias Helvar

**District 4:**

Malyen Oretsev

Baghra Morozova

**District 5**

Alina Starkov

Aleksander Morozova

**District 6**

Tamar Kir-Bataar

Tolya Yul-Bataar

**District 7**

Zoya Nazyalnesky

Nikolai Lantsov

**District 8:**

Hanne Brum

Kuwei Yul-Bo

**District 9:**

Jan Van Eck

Pekka Rollins

**District 10:**

Per Haskell 

Jacob Hetzoon

**District 11:**

Genya Safin

David Kostyk

**District 12:**

Tante Heleen

Jordie Rietveld


	2. the Bloodbath

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
 **Mal** scares **Nikolai** away from the cornucopia.  
  
 **Tamar** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **the Darkling** grabs a shovel.  
  
 **Per Haskell** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Pekka Rollins** , **Inej** , and **Wylan** work together to get as many supplies as possible.  
  
 **Tante Heleen** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Hanne** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Zoya** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.  
  
 **Kuwei** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **David** finds a canteen full of water.  
  
 **Alina** breaks **Jan Van Eck** 's nose for a box of waffles.  
  
 **Jesper** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Jacob Hertzoon** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Kaz** grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
 **Genya** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.  
  
 **Matthias** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Tolya** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Jordie** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Baghra** shoots **Nina**


	3. Day 1

**Kaz** receives jurda from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Tante Heleen** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Pekka Rollins** convinces **Genya** to not kill him, only to kill her instead.  
  
 **Baghra** injures herself.  
  
 **Hanne** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
 **the Darkling** thinks about home.  
  
 **Alina** camouflauges herself in the bushes.  
  
 **Tolya** searches for firewood.  
  
 **Per Haskell** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
 **Inej** travels to higher ground.  
  
 **Zoya** overhears **Nikolai** and **Jordie** talking in the distance.  
  
 **Kuwei** runs away from **Wylan.**  
  
 **Mal** searches for firewood.  
  
 **Jacob Hertzoon** camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  
 **Jan Van Eck** stalks **Jesper**. _(wait...)_  
  
 **Tamar** picks flowers.


	4. Fallen Tributes

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Nina**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
**Genya**  
---  
District 11  
---


	5. Night 1

**Mal** kisses **Pekka Rollins** _(WHAT THE FUCK)_  
  
 **Matthias** defeats **Alina** in a fight, but spares her life.  
  
 **Tolya** tracks down and kills **Tante Heleen**.  
  
 **David** fends **Jacob Hertzoon** , **Kuwei** , and **Hanne** away from his fire.  
  
 **Zoya** tries to treat her infection.  
  
 **Baghra** receives jurda from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Nikolai** receives waffles from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Tamar** , **Per Haskell** , and **the Darkling** unsuccessfully ambush **Wylan** , **Jordie** , and **Jan Van Eck** , who kill them instead.  
  
 **Kaz** sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Jesper** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.


	6. Day 2

**Kuwei** and **Jordie** work together for the day. _(I like that teaming)_  
  
 **Zoya** scares **Jacob Hertzoon** off.  
  
 **Hanne** scares **Pekka Rollins** off.  
  
 **Baghra** decapitates **Tolya** with a sword.  
  
 **Inej** stalks **Jesper**. _(I believe that must have been as a joke?)_  
  
 **Nikolai** hunts for other tributes.  
  
 **Matthias** receives jurda parem from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Wylan** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
 **Mal** attempts to climb a tree, but falls on **David** , killing them both.  
  
 **Jan Van Eck** begs for **Alina** to kill him. She refuses, keeping **Jan Van Eck** alive.  
  
 **Kaz** tries to spear fish with a trident.


	7. Arena Event

A cloud of poisonous smoke starts to fill the arena.  
  
 **Zoya** survives.  
  
 **Nikolai** survives.  
  
 **Inej** survives.  
  
 **Jordie** survives.  
  
 **Matthias** survives.  
  
 **Wylan** is engulfed in the cloud of poisonous smoke. _(Nooooo Wylan)_  
  
 **Pekka Rollins** survives.  
  
 **Baghra** sacrifices herself so **Alina** can get away. _(accurate, I must say)_  
  
 **Kuwei** survives.  
  
 **Jacob Hertzoon** and **Hanne** decide to run into the cloud together.  
  
 **Kaz** survives.  
  
 **Jan Van Eck** survives.  
  
 **Jesper** survives.


	8. Fallen Tributes

11 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Tante Heleen**  
---  
District 12  
---  
  
**Tamar**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
**Per Haskell**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
**the Darkling**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
**Tolya**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
**Mal**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
**David**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
**Wylan**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
**Baghra**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
**Jacob Hertzoon**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
**Hanne**  
---  
District 8  
---


	9. Night 2

**Zoya** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Jordie** looks at the night sky.  
  
 **Pekka Rollins** kisses **Jan Van Eck** _(um...)_  
  
 **Matthias** receives waffles from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Inej** tries to sing herself to sleep.  
  
 **Kuwei** kisses **Jesper.** _(BETRAYAL)_ __  
  
**Kaz** and **Alina** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
 **Nikolai** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.


	10. Day 3

**Zoya** stabs **Kuwei.**  
  
 **Inej** , **Nikolai** , and **Jordie** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Jan Van Eck** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  
  
 **Alina** attacks **Matthias** , but he manages to escape.  
  
 **Jesper** and **Kaz** split up to search for resources.  
  
 **Pekka Rollins** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.


	11. Fallen Tributes

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Kuwei**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
**Jan Van Eck**  
---  
District 9  
---


	12. Night 3

**Jordie** looks at the night sky.  
  
 **Zoya** tends to her wounds.  
  
 **Jesper** , **Pekka Rollins** , **Nikolai** , **Alina** , and **Inej** sleep in shifts. _(Interesting)_  
  
 **Matthias** sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Kaz** receives waffles from an unknown sponsor.


	13. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Jordie will win

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
 **Inej** , **Kaz** , and **Matthias** unsuccessfully ambush **Jordie** , **Alina** , and **Zoya** , who kill them instead. _(I like the teaming but no)_  
  
 **Nikolai** falls into a pit and dies.   
  
**Pekka Rollins** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Jesper** falls into a pit and dies. _(JESPER NO)_


	14. Day 4

**Alina** dies from an infection.  
  
 **Jordie** and **Pekka Rollins** split up to search for resources.  
  
 **Zoya** makes a slingshot.


	15. Fallen Tributes

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Inej**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
**Kaz**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
**Matthias**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
**Nikolai**  
---  
District 7  
---  
  
**Jesper**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
**Alina**  
---  
District 5  
---


	16. Night 4

**Pekka Rollins** destroys **Zoya** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  
 **Jordie** goes to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pekka Rollins** discovers a cave.  
  
 **Zoya** dies from an infection.  
  
 **Jordie** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.


	18. Fallen Tributes

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Zoya**  
---  
District 7  
---  
  
**Jordie**  
---  
District 12  
---


	19. The Winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is disappointing

The winner is Pekka Rollins from District 9!


	20. Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was very weird but it was fun. Comment if you want me to do this again. I'll upload the fictional character version soon. It was interesting.

**The Bloodbath**  
 **Baghra** shoots **Nina**  
  
 **Day 1**  
 **Pekka Rollins** convinces **Genya** to not kill him, only to kill her instead.  
  
 **Night 1**  
 **Tolya** tracks down and kills **Tante Heleen**.  
 **Tamar** , **Per Haskell** , and **the Darkling** unsuccessfully ambush **Wylan** , **Jordie** , and **Jan Van Eck** , who kill them instead.  
  
 **Day 2**  
 **Baghra** decapitates **Tolya** with a sword.  
 **Mal** attempts to climb a tree, but falls on **David** , killing them both.  
  
 **Arena Event**  
A cloud of poisonous smoke starts to fill the arena.  
 **Wylan** is engulfed in the cloud of poisonous smoke.  
 **Baghra** sacrifices herself so **Alina** can get away.  
 **Jacob Hertzoon** and **Hanne** decide to run into the cloud together.  
  
 **Night 2**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 3**  
 **Zoya** traps **Kuwei** with silent stone, causing them to kill themself out of despair  
 **Jan Van Eck** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  
  
 **Night 3**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **The Feast**  
 **Inej** , **Kaz** , and **Matthias** unsuccessfully ambush **Jordie** , **Alina** , and **Zoya** , who kill them instead.  
 **Nikolai** falls into a pit and dies.  
 **Jesper** falls into a pit and dies.  
  
 **Day 4**  
 **Alina** dies from an infection.  
  
 **Night 4**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 5**  
 **Zoya** dies from an infection.  
 **Jordie** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  
The winner is **Pekka Rollins** from District 9!


	21. Statistics

**Placements**  
  
1\. Pekka Rollins  
2\. Jordie   
3\. Zoya  
4\. Alina  
5\. Jesper  
6\. Nikolai  
7\. Matthias  
8\. Kaz  
9\. Inej  
10\. Jan Van Eck  
11\. Kuwei  
12\. Hanne  
13\. Jacob Hertzoon  
14\. Baghra  
15\. Wylan  
16\. David  
17\. Mal  
18\. Tolya  
19\. the Darkling  
20\. Per Haskell  
21\. Tamar  
22\. Tante Heleen  
23\. Genya  
24\. Nina  
---  
  
**District Placements**  
  
1\. District 9  
2\. District 12  
3\. District 7  
4\. District 5  
5\. District 2  
6\. District 3  
7\. District 1  
8\. District 8  
9\. District 10  
10\. District 4  
11\. District 11  
12\. District 6

 **Kills**  
  
6: Jordie   
4: Zoya  
3: Wylan  
3: Jan Van Eck  
3: Alina  
2: Baghra  
1: Tolya  
1: Pekka Rollins

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a hunger games with various different characters by following the link below  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/13584086/Fictional-Character-Hunger-Games


End file.
